Know Who I Am
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: William's electric touch elicits a memory of Lexie's for Audrey. Lexie had left behind her friend Tess in the imploding Barn. But what if Tess isn't gone forever? What if the mysterious William is the key to saving Tess? Nathan/Audrey/Duke OT3 romance.
1. Part I

**Haven: Know Who I Am**

* * *

For **RazielOmega** because writing her tweetlets (story tweets via private messages on Twitter) helped inspire this fic. :)

* * *

**Part I**

Audrey studies William with careful trepidation as he takes a step forward. A part of her feels uneasy, weighty hesitance in every crevice of her body as her eyes trace the contours of his face.

It isn't (_wasn't_) a face of deception. Not at first.

At one time, she had trusted this enigmatic William. Trusted his words about "big love" and how he'd known they'd see each other again.

She shifts slightly on the balls of her feet and fights the urge to play with an errant lock of her hair (_a Lexie-ism that seeps into her being_) as she tries to read him. Tries to predict his next move.

(_She can't._)

"And she…" he says, drawing out the words, locking eyes with hers in a glare of unwavering defiance. "_Is mine_."

His voice deepens, thundering around her as his hands reach out and touch her face. Sparks fly from his fingertips and blinding white light assaults her vision, dragging her down into a bottomless abyss.

(_She feels nothing, but sees remnants of everything – everyone she's ever been – before they are gone in a flickering instant. It's a not-so-distant memory of Lexie's that she clings to, barely holding onto the edges of what she must remember.)_

* * *

Her eyes snap open as she awakens in a field. The same field she'd been standing in.

William is nowhere in sight.

Instead, her eyes fall on…

"Parker," Nathan looms over her, apprehension masking his features.

"Audrey," Duke's voice whispers beside him, concern also streaked in the creases of his face.

"What happened?" Nathan presses gently, stormy blue eyes boring into hers, searching. "Where's William?"

Words slip out effortlessly from Duke's mouth before he can stop them, the oncoming rush of an avalanche. "If that son of a bitch is anywhere around here, there's some serious ass-kicking that's clearly in order."

Audrey's eyes remain wide, horrified. No words tumble from her lips. She can't bring herself to say anything.

William's touch had procured a specific memory, one that horrified her.

Tess had still been in the Barn when she-

(_The memory flickers, like the slow development of a black and white photo, but the pieces her mind strings together haunt her. She wonders how much time she has to hold onto it. When will it become no more than a whisper?)_

Her mind races in a million directions.

_Tess… _

Then, suddenly, she's throwing her arms around them both, clinging to them desperately. Her breath comes out in short gasps.

"It's okay," Nathan reassures, running his hand gently along her back.

"It's okay, Audrey," Duke echoes, following the same motion.

She pulls back, gazing at both of them while tears stream down her face. Two hands both simultaneously reach out to wipe her tears away.

Involuntarily, she flinches, pulling back even further. Remembering William's hands on her. A blinding flash of light and then... nothing.

She wants to smile - she really does - but her life does not allow for such luxuries. Only momentary glimpses of happiness. Now is not one of those times.

"You found me," she finally says after another stretch of silence and warm tears.

Nathan and Duke exchange glances.

"When you're ready, will you tell us what happened?" Nathan asks gently. His thumb caresses her cheek and she manages to nod slowly.

Duke's hand wipes away the tears on her other cheek. "Can you stand up?" With Nathan and Duke's help, Audrey gradually rises to her feet.

Just as she tries to regain her balance, she's overtaken by an unexpected wave of dizziness. Her vision starts to darken around the edges before the pervading blackness welcomes her into its depths.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I could've made this a long one-shot, but I wanted to break it up a bit. It will probably only have two or three parts total. The character Tess briefly mentioned here is inspired by an original character I'm writing in one of my scripts for class also named Tess. Even with how I'm writing her in the script (at least right now), she seems like the kind of character that would be friends with Lexie because Lexie needs friends! Lexie, Tess, the Barn and William are ALL connected and I also want to explore Audrey's relationship with her boys. Stay with me. Exciting new developments ahead!


	2. Part II

**Part II**

"_Hey, can I have a drink?"_

_Lexie DeWitt glances over to the end of the bar. A young woman with a purple streak in her hair the same color as Lexie's meets her gaze. She's sitting in a manual wheelchair, fingernails tapping gently against the bar tabletop. _

_Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Lexie approaches the woman. _

"_ID?" Lexie asks._

_The young woman hands over her ID. _

_Lexie examines it. "Okay… Tess McCafferty. What can I get you?"_

"_Actually, I don't think I want anything with alcohol right now. Can I just have a Shirley Temple?"_

_The sassy bartender quirks an eyebrow at the young woman. "Are you sure you don't want anything stronger? I can add a shot of vodka to your Shirley Temple if you want."_

"_A Shirley Temple's fine."_

"_Coming right up." Lexie smiles and extends her hand. "I'm Lexie DeWitt, by the way."_

_Tess smiles. "Nice to meet you, Lexie."_

_Always one to engage her customers, Lexie makes casual conversation with Tess as she fixes her drink. _

"_So what brings you in here?"_

"_Oh, you know," Tess replies, waving a hand dismissively in the air. "Life."_

"_That bad, huh?"_

"_It shouldn't be," Tess counters. "I mean, I'm a semester away from finishing college. What could possibly be so bad?"_

"_College. That's something I wish I would've done."_

"_Sometimes I think it's not all it's cracked up to be," Tess admits. "But I do enjoy it. I just needed a bit of a break. Didn't know I'd be coming this far, though."_

"_Where'd you come from?" Lexie asks as she puts the finishing touches on Tess' Shirley Temple, garnishing it with a cherry. _

"_California," Tess tells her. "Finishing my Bachelor's degree in Psychology at Berkeley with a minor in Creative Writing."_

_Lexie places the drink in front of Tess. The two women smile at one another before Tess takes a sip. _

"_Thanks," Tess says. "This is really good."_

"_I added a little something extra for you." _

"_You didn't have to do that," Tess replies. "But thank you."_

_Lexie smiles, winking at her. "This one's on the house." She starts wiping down the bar tabletop as Tess continues to enjoy her drink. "So Berkeley, huh? Do you know what you're going to do when you're done?"_

_Tess shrugs nonchalantly. "Not really. But I'll figure it out. All I know is that I want to help people. I want to make a difference, you know?"_

_Studying the young woman in front of her, Lexie smiles softly. "Yeah, I think I do."_

"_Well, I better get going," Tess says, finishing off the last of her drink and sliding the glass a short distance across the table in Lexie's direction. _

"_Thanks for the drink. I like the vibe in this place."_

"_Hope to see you back then," Lexie replies._

_With a nod goodbye, Tess backs up her wheelchair and rolls out of the bar. Sighing, Lexie watches the young woman leave, silently praying that she'd come back soon._

* * *

"_Listen, William," Lexie intones, voice raising a few octaves. "I don't know who you think you are, but-…"_

"_I think the better question is… who do you think you are?" It's the attitude of the handsome stranger sitting in front of her that grates on Lexie's last nerves. _

"_I'm Lexie DeWitt," she declares. "That is who I really am."_

"_See, that's where things get muddy."_

"_Nothing is muddy here, alright? Now just drink your beer and go on your way or you can just leave right now."_

_William smiles all-knowingly. "Trust me. You don't want me to do that."_

"_Trust you? I barely know you. You're just some guy who comes waltzing in here talking about big love and that I'm someone else."_

_William scrubs a hand over his face. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."_

_Just then, Tess rolls up to the bar._

"_Hey, Lexie," she greets cheerfully. _

_The sassy bartender's eyes light up. "Hey, Tess, you're back."_

"_Told you I would be." She glances over at William, nodding in his direction. "Who's your new friend?"_

_Lexie and William exchange glances as William grins back at her, eager for an answer. She just rolls her eyes._

"_We're not friends," Lexie tells her. "Can I get you a drink? Another Shirley Temple?"_

"_I'll go for a White Russian this time."_

"_You got it," Lexie nods at Tess, making every effort to ignore William and his irritating presence. _

"_I'll take another beer," William calls out, waving his empty glass in the air. _

_Folding her arms across her chest, she approaches William and grabs the glass from him. "I've really had it with you. You should just leave."_

"_I already told you," he replies calmly, deflecting her anger. "I can help you. Let me help you."_

"_Help me how? Does it look like I need help to you?"_

_Discreetly, William pulls out a gun and pushes it toward Lexie._

"_Hide it for now," he tells her. "But you're going to need it."_

_Her eyes go wide in horror and she takes a step back._

"_You're crazy," she whispers._

_William considers this for a moment. "Well, that's debatable. Just trust me on this one, okay?"_

_Drawing a deep, hesitant breath, Lexie takes the gun and finds a place to hide it as William watches her carefully. _

"_Now how about that beer?"_

_Ignoring him, Lexie begins to prepare drinks for other bar patrons. _

_She fixes Tess a White Russian and puts it in front of her. _

"_It's on the house again," she tells the young woman. _

_Tess looks at her quizzically. "So who is that guy really? A jealous ex or something?"_

_Lexie nearly scoffs. "No. Thankfully no. He's just a regular pain in my ass."_

"_I'll drink to that," Tess laughs, raising the glass to her lips. Setting the glass down after a few sips, her gaze focuses on Lexie's beautiful blue eyes. "Hey, I have to use the bathroom. Keep an eye on my drink for me, will you?"_

"_Sure."_

_As Tess heads in the direction of the bathroom, Lexie busies herself in the commotion and routine of bartender life. She'd been ignoring William for awhile now, but isn't surprised when she turns to face him to find him still sitting there._

_He gestures to her in a "come here" motion. _

"_I am not serving you another beer."_

"_Actually, I just wanted to have a little chat," William replies in an amicable manner as if they are best friends. _

"_Can't you see I'm busy?"_

"_I don't see anyone in dire need of a drink right now. So just hear me out."_

_Lexie sighs. "I'm listening."_

"_You need to remember who you were. I wish it wasn't so difficult to get through to you."_

"_It would be a lot easier if you just left," Lexie points out. "The door is right over there."_

_As Lexie points in the direction of the door, the two thugs she'd seen cause a ruckus earlier walk in. They look around, both sets of eyes falling on William and Lexie. _

_At the same time, Tess wheels out of the bathroom, heading back to the bar. The two thugs notice her and approach her. _

_Lexie watches the whole scene unfold as the two men start threatening Tess. The taller, heavier one with the dark hair and monstrous look in his eyes glares at her menacingly as they back her into a corner. Reaching out, the taller one touches Tess' hair as Tess attempts to use her chair to fight them off. _

"_Shit," Lexie curses. _

"_I think now would be a good time for that gun," William comments almost casually. _

_Frantic and thinking quickly, Lexie pulls out the gun and moves in Tess' direction._

"_I said leave me alone!" Tess screams. _

"_We're not gonna hurt you, sweetheart," the shorter man with curly hair and glasses says. "We just wanna have a little fun."_

"_HEY!" Lexie shouts, her voice seemingly reverberating off the walls. "Get your hands off of her!"_

_The two men look at Lexie, standing their ground. "Now now," the shorter man chides. "It really doesn't have to be like this."_

_Lexie cocks the gun, aimed and ready to fire. "I can and I will shoot you. GET OUT OF MY BAR!"_

* * *

Audrey's eyes snap open again, bolting upright and breathing heavily. Nathan and Duke are by her side in an instant.

"Parker," Nathan whispers as Duke lets out a sigh of relief. "You're in your apartment. You're okay."

Scanning the area, she takes in the sanctuary that is her bedroom. Duke is on one side of the bed with Nathan on the other, equally worried expressions on their faces.

"You passed out in the field," Duke explains, voice in a low whisper. "We got worried, so we brought you back here and have been waiting for you to wake up."

"How… how long have I been out?" Audrey's voice is barely audible.

"A few hours," Duke replies. "But Nathan's been checking your pulse every hour or so. Took me awhile to convince him not to take you to the hospital. That you'd just fainted and you'd be okay."

"I got worried," Nathan admits. "But we both were. And we still are."

"William…" Audrey's whisper lingers. "I think he knows where Tess is. I think she's still alive."

"Parker, you're not making any sense," Nathan says as they both climb onto the bed on opposite sides of Audrey. "Who's Tess?"

Duke gently brushes hair from Audrey's face as she stares at the faces of the two men she loves unconditionally.

"William touched me. Zapped me or something… in the field where you both found me. When I was unconscious, I could see flashes of everyone I've ever been. But there's one memory that stood out the most. When I was Lexie in the Barn, I met this girl named Tess. I can't explain it, but it's like there was some sort of connection between us. And then when the Barn started to implode, I promised her that I would-…"

Her voice catches in her throat and tears slowly roll down both of her cheeks. Without question, both Nathan and Duke reach out and gently wipe them away.

"I left her in that Barn when it…" her voice trails off. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "But somehow now I think… I think she's still alive. I think she made it to Haven. I just need to find her before William does."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story is completely AU, although there might be a few canon elements. Also, a reminder that this IS a romantic OT3 story because I believe Audrey deserves two men who love her and they make a beautifully balanced triangle. Since I am messing with the mythology, particularly in regards to William and even Audrey, there is still a lot I don't know. But I really wanted Lexie to have a friend, someone she'd meet again in Haven, even if she is Audrey now. The character of Tess is also sort of semi-autobiographical, so I hope everyone grows to like her. Feedback is always welcome! More soon.


End file.
